


No Ordinary Love

by sparrowluna



Series: Happily Ever After (With A Little Flavour) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: I mean objectively kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, No actual sex occurs, Pet Play, Puppy Play, but as it were, but it's not smut tbh, but kinky, it's just kinky domestic fluff, jaylos, kink lite(TM), more like soft adorable foreplay, rated for sexual themes, set in Auradon, so I'll update tags if necessary, this is gonna be a series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowluna/pseuds/sparrowluna
Summary: An on-going series ofstand-alonedrabbles (unless otherwise noted). Marked as complete, but still updating.“You’resureabout this?”Carlos nodded, leaning forward to press his cheek into Jay’s inner thigh as he gazed up at him, eyes bright and hopeful.“And you remember what to do if you wanna stop, right?"
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Happily Ever After (With A Little Flavour) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727197
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	No Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* ~~So, did someone say it was Thirsty Thursday?~~ dasdkljga no but in all seriousness, I just have been under a lot of stress and I needed to write something low-pressure to break out of my perfectionist hell spiral. I've been juggling some heavier WIPs, and well, I figured it'd help to write something Different.
> 
> This is basically a (kinky) "it gets better" future fulfillment for Jay and Carlos after all the bullshit on the Isle. By this point in their lives, they're in Auradon, they've graduated from high school, and they're living together (happily ever after) in their own apartment.
> 
>  **The only CW for this story is that it involves puppy play and, if you clicked on this, I'm assuming you know what that entails. This isn't anything "hardcore," mind you. It's fluffy and light-hearted kink.** The concept for these drabbles (not all of which will revolve around puppy play) is that Jay and Carlos are exploring their sexuality in the context of a safe, trusting relationship, and part of that is using kink to suck the poison out of their personal traumas. It's a way of taking back their power, as well as building even more trust between themselves. Nothing that occurs is non-consensual; negotiations are simply implied to have occurred prior to the start of the fic.
> 
> Please enjoy. <3

“You’re _sure_ about this?”

Carlos nodded, leaning forward to press his cheek into Jay’s inner thigh as he gazed up at him, eyes bright and hopeful.

“And you remember what to do if you wanna stop, right?”

 _“Mmph,”_ replied Carlos, the answer muffled by the rope bone he held clenched in his teeth. He managed a brief smile, and Jay chuckled, reaching out to stroke a hand through Carlos’ hair. “Alright, pup. I don’t really get it, but…”

Carlos whimpered in complaint, and Jay shushed him with a kiss to the forehead. “I didn’t say I had a problem with it,” he murmured, letting his fingers trail from Carlos’ hair to his chin, which he lifted slightly so their eyes met. “Whatever gets you on your knees for me.” He grinned as Carlos’ eyes widened.

Jay was sitting on the edge of their bed with Carlos kneeling between his legs, looking suddenly as shy as Jay had ever seen him. His cheeks were pink beneath his freckles, and when he moved to turn his head, Jay let his hand fall away to allow it.

“Hey…” Jay lightly nudged Carlos with his knee after a few moments. He saw Carlos hesitate before returning his gaze, the flush still evident in his cheeks. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s just me, okay?” Jay paused, then smiled a little. “Remember what I wanted to try last week? With the— _yeah.”_

Carlos almost choked on a laugh. _He remembered, alright._ The look in his eye as he readjusted his bite on the toy in his mouth told Jay that he _also_ remembered being made to promise they would never talk about it again, and yet…

“What? Like I said, it was last week. I’m over it.” Jay winked, and Carlos rolled his eyes at him. “Ah, ah, Cee. Dogs don’t roll their eyes at people. Just think, what would a _good boy_ do?” He slipped into a smirk when Carlos uttered a low growl, pawing playfully at his leg.

Jay stood from the bed. “Guess we’re starting with obedience lessons.” He rose an eyebrow at how Carlos seemed to wiggle in response to that. “Oh, _now_ you wanna be good, huh?”

Carlos gave a soft, uncertain whine as he tilted his head to look up at Jay, his brown eyes wide and innocent.

“Don’t even try it,” said Jay, pushing Carlos’ head down and pretending to ignore him. “You’re not in charge here, pup.”

Carlos shifted forward, and Jay felt something drop on his foot just before the sensation of Carlos biting through his pants into his upper thigh made him jerk in surprise.

A soft little growl had Jay clearing his throat. “C-Carlos…” He looked down to find his boyfriend blinking up at him, his jaws still locked in place. After a moment, Jay just patted his head. “You know what? Never mind. I’ll punish you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> If you want to browse my T-rated Descendants fics, [you'll find them under my other pseud](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hersilentlanguage/pseuds/Sparrow).
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr for lots more Descendants content: [@hersilentlanguage](http://hersilentlanguage.tumblr.com)


End file.
